Cristal de sable de luz
[[Archivo:Pontites.jpg|thumb|290px|right|thumb|'Pontita', un tipo raro de cristales de sables de luz.]] Un cristal de sable de luz era un término usado para definir un gran número de cristales, gemas, piedras, y otros objetos usados como el foco en la construcción de un sable de luz. En el corazón de todos los sables de luz había un conjunto de cristales que se reflejaban para producir las hojas de los sables. Mientras que los cristales más comunes utilizados en el proceso eran los del sistema Adega, Ilum y Dantooine (en la llamada "Cueva de cristales"), tanto los Jedi como los Sith utilizaban una gran variedad de cristales para producir diversos colores, efectos y habilidades únicas. Algunos cristales incluso podían mejorar las habilidades de la Fuerza de algunos usuarios en concreto. Otras gemas, como los cristales de color o los diamantes, se utilizaban exclusivamente para efectos prismáticos. Sin embargo, no todos los cristales de sable de luz eran en realidad cristales. Había un montón de excepciones, por ejemplo material diferentes materiales o sustancias en lugar de un cristal, como los restos físicos, fragmentos de vidrio y maquinaria, y otros materiales. Preparación thumb|left|200px|Una cueva de cristales de sables de luz Antes de colocar el cristal en el sable de luz, el Jedi o Sith lo debe impregnar con la Fuerza. Para ello, el usuario de la Fuerza debe meditar sobre los cristales muchos días. Luke Skywalker meditó sobre sus cristales en la casa de Ben Kenobi durante muchos días, solo con R2-D2 para hacerle compañía.''Shadows of the Empire'' novela Mientras que los Jedi utilizaban cristales naturales, los Sith utilizaban a menudo cristales sintéticos. Darth Sidious ordenó a Darth Maul que hiciera los cristales en un horno especial. Maul trabajó constantemente durante varios días para hacer los cuatro cristales necesarios para su sable de luz de doble hoja. Su creación requiere una concentración intensa, como Darth Maul tuvo que usar la fuerza para hacer que los cristales tuvieran la forma adecuada y para garantizar que estaban libres de impurezas. Estaba particularmente orgulloso de este logro y creía que era un ejemplo de la superioridad de los Sith ante los Jedi. Los cristales sintéticos Sith creaban una hoja un poco más potente cuando se activaba por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, pero eran más delgados. Sin embargo, cabe señalar que Sidious no hizo lo mismo con sus siguientes aprendices—Tyranus y Vader—quienes no crearon los cristales de tal manera.Attack of the Clones: Visual DictionaryDark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader thumb|right|200px|Anakin Skywalker construye su sable de luz. Luke Skywalker usó un horno especial que encontró en casa de Obi-Wan Kenobi para preparar sus cristales. En los casos de Skywalker y Maul, el creador canalizaba la Fuerza hacia los cristales, haciéndolos que fueran únicos, incluyendo el Color del Sable de Luz. Alrededor de 4000 ABY, los cristales de sable de luz se utilizaban para indicar la clase elegida un Jedi. Azul indicaba que era un Guardián Jedi, un Jedi que usaba la Fuerza en un plano más físico. El verde representaba a los Cónsules Jedi, un Jedi que prefería reflexionar sobre los misterios de la Fuerza y luchar contra el lado oscuro en su corazón. El amarillo indicaba que era un Centinela Jedi, un Jedi que perfeccionaba sus habilidades en un equilibrio de combate y actividades académicas. Esta distinción se destruyó en años posteriores, cuando la mayoría de los Jedi utilizaban cristales de color azul o verde, basado en la oferta de los diferentes mundos de origen. Los colores morado, amarillo y naranja seguían siendo usados por algunos Jedi hasta la la caída de la Orden Jedi, pero eran muy raros, y a menudo se transmitían de generación en generación. El Imperio Galáctico prohibió el comercio y posesión de todos los cristales de sable de luz. Durante la época de al Gran Guerra Sith, los sables de luz se crearon usando piedras Kunda, una formación geológica natural del planeta Kadril, en lugar de cristales. Estas piedras tenían numerosas aplicaciones prácticas de la medicina y las comunicaciones; sin embargo, cuando se añadían a otros cristales de enfoque, se producía un amplio haz de luz. Cristales de sables de luz conocidos Hubo una serie de diferentes piedras, minerales y cristales que podían ser utilizados en la construcción de un sable de luz. Algunas joyas eran conocidos por la creación de diferentes colores y efectos en los sables de luz en la que fueron colocadas. A menudo, el cristal más raro, tenía los efectos más poderosos sobre un sable de luz.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Adegan **Kathracite **Mephite **Pontite *Ankarres Sapphire *B'nar's SacrificeStar Wars Galaxies *Bane's Heart *Barab ore *Bondar *Bondara's FollyStar Wars Galaxies *Cristal de energía comprimidoCoruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows **Corusca **Luxum *Damind *Dragite *Durindfire *Eralam *Firkrann *Heart of the Guardian *Hurrikaine *Cristal de la Jedi Exiliada *Kaiburr *Kasha *Katak *Legado de Kenobi *Perla de dragón Krayt *Lambent *Cristal Lava *Lorrdian *Luxum *Mantle of the Force *Nextor *Opila **Jenruax *PermafrostStar Wars Galaxies *Phond *Qixoni *Gema multicolor *Rubat *Ruusan *Sapith *Sigil *Solari *Estigio *Sunrider's Destiny *Cristal sintético *Upari *Ultima-perla *Velmorite *Vexxtal *Viridian Colores de cristales conocidos Durante milenios, los colores de los sables de luz de la Orden Jedi eran muy variados. Sin embargo, después de la Batalla de Ruusan, los tonos de los cristales practicamente se limitaban al azul o verde. Los cristales de sable de luz también podían ser comprimidos, resultando en una hoja de pulsación, o podían ser inestables, dando lugar a un núcleo que se arremolinaba y brillaba. La siguiente es una lista de todos los colores de cristales de sables de luz. *Ámbar *Agua *Azul *Negro ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' videojuego (Blanco con el núcleo negro) *Azul, Oscuro (como los sables de Anakin Skywalker o Obi-Wan Kenobi) *Azul, Helado *Azul, Jade * Guardián, Azul *Brillante Dorado *Bronce *Bronce-Amarillo *Marrón *Carmín (Bane's Heart) *Clear (Barab Ore Ingot) *Carmesí (como el de Adi Gallia en 32 ABY) *Cian (como el de la Jedi Exiliada) *Cian *Esmeralda (como el de Jacen Solo antes de su ascensión a Lord Sith) *Oro *Gris *Verde *Verde, Oscuro *Verde, Jade *Verde, Claro *Consular, Verde *Añil *Lava (Cristal Lava) *Magenta *Naranja (como el de Kyle Katarn o el de Freedon Nadd) *Fuego, Naranja *Blanco Perla (Perla de dragón Krayt) *Rosa *Multicolor *Rojo (Cristal de Darth Andeddu, el color normal de los Sith/Jedi Oscuros) *Rojo, Sangre (Cristal Qixoni) *Rojo, Oscuro *Rojo, Claro *Flameante, Rojo *Plata (Durindfire (cristal)) *Plateado-azul *Plateado-verde (Cristal Viridian) *Adegan, Plata *Teal (Sunrider's Destiny) *Violeta (como los sables de Mace Windu, Anakin, y Jaina Solo) *Violeta, Oscuro *Violeta, Claro *Viridian *Blanco *Amarillo *Amarillo, Oscuro *Amarillo, Claro *Amarillento-verde *Amarillento-naranja Entre bastidores La mayoría de los cristales con propiedades especiales tienen la fuente en los videojuegos y juegos de rol. Dado que estos poderes especiales a menudo eran una función del juego, y no de la historia, es cuestionable si estos poderes son realmente canon. Sin embargo, hay varios ejemplos de cristales con poderes especiales en historias reales (por ejemplo, Lambent, Kaiburr, etc), por lo que es generalmente aceptado que otros cristales pudieran tener poderes especiales. Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' cómic *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 14'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 15'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * Notas y referencias Véase también *Cristal Nova *Cristal sintético *Cristal Viridian Categoría:Cristales de sables de luz Categoría:Sables de luz